The Hero's Heart
by Woven Misery
Summary: Not the glittering weapon fights the fight, but rather the hero's heart. A collection of Zexion/Lexaeus drabbles.
1. Crime

Hello all. This is Josiy here with a new story for you, of sorts. If you've seen Kena's you'll understand the challenge. If not, go look at hers! My pairing of choice is Lexaeus and Zexion, which really doesn't get enough love. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: My brilliance, fantastic though it may be, will never stand up to the geniuses at Square Enix. So they could never be mine.

* * *

01. Crime

Stealing hearts away would never be found in any law book, but there has never been any question that what they are doing is wrong. They hear of how it degrades their victims to mindless slaves, stripped of their desires and emotions. Still, watching the tomahawk fly through the air, Zexion muses that it really isn't so bad. His heart was stolen away a long time ago, and he's that much better off because of it.

* * *

The first of any. Especially if you review. And I remember to write.

-Josiy x


	2. Beauty

Hello all

* * *

02. Beauty

It had been an accident the first time his hair had grown the awful bangs. An attempt at a stylish part gone awfully wrong. Zexion had stood there in front of the mirror at six am, trying to figure out how to fix it when the older researcher had come in with a yawn, grabbed a toothbrush and nodded at him. "Looks good." It hadn't changed since.

* * *

The second. One more today and ninety-eight more in total.

-Josiy x


	3. Luck

Hello all

* * *

03. Luck

Watching the test-tube explode in what seemed to be slow motion, Zexion mentally sighed in the second he had before glass ripped his face apart. When it came to accidentally finding something perfect, he'd never been any good. His research was impeccable, but it had been chance that Ansem had found him in a classroom discussing his theory he'd spent months on. Coincidence he'd been more comfortable in the laboratory than fighting. Pure luck that he'd ended up there with the burly man whose powers over earth caused the slate floor to open up and shield him from the projectiles. It had to be good fortune that had put them together, because destiny meant they'd had to be heartless to be together, no matter what his feelings.

* * *

The third. Ninety-seven to go. Thank you for reading!

-Josiy x


	4. Picture

Hello again! I promise not to make too many author's comments on here, but I wanted to personally thank everyone who's currently reading this collection. So love to, _Drowning in Ice_, _MyDaroga_, _Bob Da Peach_, _The Double-Faced Muse, _and everyone else who may be reading this. Now I know I'm not the only one who loves this pairing, I'll be writing it a lot more!

* * *

04. Picture

They didn't have any real mementos of their life before the accident, before welcoming darkness so deep into their hearts it wouldn't come out again. Research, blueprints of their labs, and a few trinkets of sentimental value. Nothing that told the story of their lives as Somebodies quite as well as the one picture each of the original six had either tucked away or destroyed. Four of the six had indigent looks on their faces, Ansem laughing in the background. Maybe only Zexion remembered what had happened to cause the looks, as his younger self stood in the center, holding the item and smiling not at the camera, but at the taller teen beside him.

* * *

The fourth. Ninety-six to go. Please come back tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	5. Traitor

Hello all

* * *

05. Traitor

There was nothing he wanted more than to find Axel and destroy him in any way possible. Rip out his trachea, pierce his spleen, cause him horrifying delusions one after the other until he killed himself- but he couldn't. The dreaded number eight was only doing it to preserve the person he loved, using any means necessary, and Zexion couldn't help wishing he'd done the same.

* * *

The fifth. Ninety-five to go. Please come back tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	6. Charm

Hello all

* * *

06. Charm

"Why am I with you?" Zexion asks him one night, curled comfortably against the tanned chest but still lacking the sweet romantic side that Lexaeus had expected to pop up. Really though, he prefers this, the never ending questions and slight denial of comfort. Opening a eye to stare at the dark haired figure, he moves a hand the caress the pale face. "My charisma?" he offers, smiling at the smirk the comment earns. "Must be. You're terrible in bed."

* * *

The sixth. Ninety-four to go. Please come back soon!

-Josiy x


	7. Doll

* * *

07. Doll

The toy store is across the street from the apothecary they were supposed to be at, and Zexion isn't at all surprised to find his companion kneeling down and handing a blank eyed doll to a girl. Always the gentle one, the bear of a man who, despite being horribly proficient with a tomahawk, disliked all forms of fighting. He was the one who looked at the store and saw happy children, not the emotionless creations that had eyes just like his own whenever the other was not beside him.

* * *

The seventh. Ninety-three to go. Please come back tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	8. Freedom

Hello all

Sorry about the lateness, everyone. Between law finals, biology finals and new roleplaying sites, I haven't had much time to devote to writing. They should be more frequent from now on though.

* * *

08. Freedom

Sometimes their work becomes less serious than usual. Studies about the heart are rather broad, after all. So the day they spent baking cookies was all about aphrodisiacs, just like the disgusting smelling explosions and delicate contraptions. None of them though, made Zexion quite as pleased about the lack of restriction than the day they spent sitting on the couch making out in a cage made of wishes.

* * *

The eighth. Ninety-two to go. Please come back!

-Josiy x


	9. Weapons

Hello all

* * *

09. Weapons

They all had their personality problems: Even's ambition, Braig's cockiness, Dilan's ennui. Used against each other and the world, it seems to be those that caused them to follow Xehanort into the darkness. Still, Lexaeus can't help thinking that his own downfall is the worst. If what caused him to help unleash the heartless was his weapon, then maybe love was the most deadly of all.

* * *

The ninth. Ninety-one to go. Please come back!

-Josiy x


	10. Riot

* * *

10. Riot

"I am not a violent disturbance. All I said was that I do not appreciate his need to prove his abilities are greater than my own," the teen said with a pout, as the older researcher chuckled. It was not always a bad thing; sometimes it just meant he was funny, Braig explained. After all, if he didn't realize it was to impress him, he was just too innocent. The explosion of thoughts and embarrassment in the boy's head though, definitely fit the traditional definition.

* * *

The tenth. Ninety to go. Please come back!

-Josiy x


	11. Time

* * *

11. Time

They had known each other exactly one hundred and thirty-six months when they lost their hearts, Lexaeus points out midway through an experiment. Breaking the silence, he expects a threat or some sarcastic comment. Instead, he merely smiles as an annoyed voice tosses back, "One hundred and thirty-six months, four hours and thirty-seven minutes _actually_."

* * *

The eleventh. Eighty-nine to go.

-Josiy x


	12. Velvet

* * *

12. Velvet

The rest of the organization sat in their meeting chamber, coughing carefully as the Cloaked Schemer squirmed in his seat. Fifteen minutes into the somewhat silent sitting, number ten smiled comfortingly at him. "It's not that bad since you forfeited," he said coolly, dropping his voice before continuing, "and I'm sure number five likes it too." Glaring up at the blond, Zexion blushed the red of the cocktail dress he wore.

* * *

The twelfth. Eighty-eight to go.

-Josiy x


	13. Medication

Hello everyone. Okay, since we're going through these at a more sluggish speed, do you mind if I ask you all to put a review? Even if it's 'I hate these and they make my eyes burn' I'll appreciate it anyways!

* * *

13. Medication

He was alone now, Zexion realized with a start. The two people he'd ever cared about- that was, if he could- were both gone, and he'd been left behind. Vexen's loss he could accept; after all, the scientist had brought it upon himself. But Lexaeus, well, he'd just been trying to save them both. So he would don his uniform, grab his lexicon and go out into the Castle for vengeance. What other cure was there for his misery but to put himself out of it?

* * *

The thirteenth. Eighty-seven to go.

-Josiy x


	14. Light

* * *

14. Light

The experiment gone astray was probably a bad thing, he mused, watching his fellow researcher glare angrily at him. Really, they should have tried it on a dusk or human first, rather than each other, but it had been proven harmless and their only worries were what it would do. Still, he shouldn't really have been laughing. It was just that, watching Zexion wrinkle his nose as his rabbit ears twitched, it was impossible not to feel light hearted.

* * *

The fourteenth. Eighty-six to go.

-Josiy x


	15. Wings

Ok…so, THIS IS A CHAPTER! Which is a few days late. But I had to clean and study and then go play, so I just got back to it. Or I'm too lazy? Enjoy!

* * *

15. Wings

There's too many desires in him for someone with no heart, Lexaeus muses, walking through Twilight Town. He wishes they could all go back in time and never open the dark to darkness. He wishes for more cooking talent, and the ability to act the heartless bastard he apparently was. Mostly he wishes for the ability to fly away from them all, to sprout feathers and go where only one person knew his past, but his frame would never support it. So instead he'd wish for that person to grow wings and leave. Zexion never would return though, and if he couldn't have it both ways, it was fine already.

* * *

The fifteenth. Eighty-five to go.

-Josiy x


	16. Unlikely

Please excuse this one's quality. I tried writing it about four times all the way through.

* * *

16. Unlikely

He'd confess to him tonight. Ienzo had decided that nearly a week before, eating breakfast in the lab. The Plan involved cooking up an elaborate meal and then casually mentioning that the much larger student was ruining all of his experiments because he was distracting. Which was probably the whole reason he'd placed the highly sensitive control sample in the oven and the baking dish in the aquarium. For the fifth time that month. Honestly, he grumbled, what were the chances he'd ever get a chance to say it?

* * *

The sixteenth. Eighty-four to go.

-Josiy x


	17. Line

And once again, hello to everyone. Especially to _AnAngelUnableToLove_ and _Bob Da Peach_ for reviewing. The amount of attention this pairing receives is pretty amazing considering the stories written for it, but hopefully we can change that.

* * *

17. Line

There was two ways you could fall in love with someone, the psychological text explained to the Nobody. You could meet, be infatuated and then eventually have the compassion and trust required for a relationship. That was love at first sight, technically. Or you could be friends and then have the less platonic part come later. But really, he knew the two sides of the division. What Lexaeus wanted to know was how to tell when he'd crossed over from looking to the younger researcher to be amusing and a good friend, to being unable to stop looking for fear he might leave.

* * *

The seventeenth. Eighty-three to go.

-Josiy x


	18. Theory

Hmm. Did you know there's at least twenty-two AnsemRiku stories on FFnet? Versus the fourty-seven or so stories labelled as having Lexaeus in them as a main character? That's just with him. Throw in Zexion and you're down to eighteen. EIGHTEEN guys. People keep mentioning that this is 'one of their favourite pairings'. Then show it. This is a call to arms- arms being pencils, pens, keyboards, Dictaphones, whatever- to show some love for this fandom. If you love it, write it, so other people can love it too. …Alright, rant over. Enjoy the drabble.

* * *

18. Theory

Years spent as scientists could not be erased as easily as their hearts, Xigbar had noticed, coming to the basement for the usual physical tests and looking around. Warriors though some of them might have become, they had all, at least once, been researchers, top class ones at that. His field might only have been memory, but the concept of a hypothesis was the same. Looking around at the tables and papers, he saw the Chilly Academic's research neatly to the side a clean separation. The clash of books and notes and sketches across the rest of the room though, seemed enough evidence of the relationships below, as if the two men didn't give it away enough.

* * *

The eighteenth. Eighty-two to go.

-Josiy x


	19. Chances

No rant today. Enjoy the drabble.

* * *

19. Chances

The reddish brown hair had brushed his own face as they tested the plants. Kneeling down, Lexaeus had come just close enough for that moment of physical contact to shock through the Nobody assisting him. Glancing down with a blush, he stood there, helping prune, trim, weed and dig, hoping that when the next opportunity to admit his thoughts came, he'd take it, instead of just standing back and letting it drift away.

* * *

The nineteenth. Eighty-one to go.

-Josiy x


	20. Tease

Hmm, so far we're at a schedule of one drabble a day overall. Which means it won't finish until September Thirteenth or so. Is that okay with you guys?

* * *

20. Tease

The movement up his hair was rather odd feeling, but it would be worth it. It had better be worth it, after the two hours spent washing and combing out each lock, only to brush it back the other way again. Aeleus figured the style probably looked ridiculous surrounding his face, but for an attention grabbing technique, the body filled hair would do the trick. Except, of course, for the object of his desires blinking in confusion before apologizing for leaving the lightning trap open again.

* * *

The twentieth. Eighty to go.

-Josiy x


	21. Fantasy

No rant again today. Last day of school though. Yay.

* * *

21. Fantasy

"I returned," Lexaeus offers up to the other two scientists, nodding back to Vexen as he nodded, more acknowledgement than expected from someone who was knee deep in animated dolls. Still, it hurt that his own deepest fantasy wasn't an erotic dream or even to get his heart back. The Nobody would be satisfied with a simple 'welcome back' from the slate haired one he loved most.

* * *

The twenty-first. Seventy-nine to go.  
And, as always, I'd love to hear from you all. It'd be nice to know who's reading.

-Josiy x


	22. Promise

Yeah, so yesterday was only technically the last official day of school. Classes ended two weeks ago. But still it means I get to sleep and write more than before. So enjoy!

* * *

22. Promise

Their goal for that month was to greet people properly. Something stupid, seeing how absorbed in their work all three were. Leaving the basement was a rare occurrence, beyond patrolling. Still, when he was sick of being ignored, Lexaeus had developed a habit of pointing to the board and stating that they'd all promised to fulfill that goal. Zexion had chuckled at that. He'd also promised not to fall in love because it would detract from his studies, and look how that turned out.

* * *

The twenty-second. Seventy-eight to go.  
Please, don't comment on the similarities of this and the last one. They were written a week apart, so I don't know how that happened.

-Josiy x


	23. Hotel

Warning you now- I was on a Kill Hannah kick this morning, so all strange shortness and fluff can be blamed on the voice of Mat Devine.

* * *

23. Hotel

They both look at the sign thoughtfully, carefully not looking at each other afterwards. Maybe one day they will go in, and act on their thoughts. For now though, they are content to pretend that without hearts, their desires are also missing.

* * *

The twenty-third. Seventy-seven to go.  
Okay everyone, this is your homework. Leave a note- review, whatever- on this chapter with something random about you or anything else. Even if it's 'I despise Canadians' or anything spontaneous, put it down. And in return, I'll write more chapters. Because I shall know who it's for. Make sense?

-Josiy x


	24. Apologize

And I'm back. Admittedly a few hours late, but whatever. But love to everyone –all two so far- who did their homework. Y'alls earned a oneshot based on whatever you toss at me. Each. And the same goes for anyone else who adds a review. They'll be on my own account though (Josiyloff) so you'd have to look there. Enjoy!

* * *

24. Apologize

There were dozens of things Zexion regretted. Never growing old enough to have facial hair, leaving his notes on animal hypnosis behind, keeping his heart from being used while he had it. Betting against Luxord, trusting Axel enough to let him into their laboratory. His haircut. Despite it all though, he never once regretted stepping into the darkness with the others. To apologize to himself about it would be a lie, after all. Heartless bastard though he was, at least he wasn't alone.

* * *

The twenty-fourth. Seventy-six to go.  
Better get on that homework lovelies!

-Josiy x


	25. Escape

Bit moody today, so no rantage. Apparently 'I'll see you later, bye' and closing a door about three times is not a good enough indication that you don't want to talk to someone. Ah well. Read away.

* * *

25. Escape

Lexaeus empathized Axel more than anyone would think possible after Roxas left. The two had a special connection that went beyond normal friends. A relationship he had himself, though he was acutely aware of the difference. The blond had left them and gone alone. Zexion envied him, Lexaeus knew, but his colleague had more ties to the Organization. He'd never get away from its shadow, and for that, the man was forever grateful.

* * *

The twenty-fifth. Seventy-five to go.  
As always, reviews are love! …And so is love, for that matter

-Josiy x


	26. Paid

Eh, not much to say about this one. Went to see illScarlett again yesterday though. Their fans remain the most annoying I've ever met, but they're good to see if you like their music.

* * *

26. Paid

For their services, there is neither money, nor any real guarantee they will get anything out of they work they have put forward. Instead, he takes the experience, research and the plan that once they get hearts, the two of them can take those things and find a way into the light again.

* * *

The twenty-sixth. Seventy-four to go.  
Thoughts, commentary and musical tastes much loved.

-Josiy x


	27. Halloween

No rant today, as I cannot think of anything. So enjoy the silence.

* * *

27. Halloween

It was amazing, really, that the holiday seeming to infect the halls of the Castle That Never Was would be the one that encouraged self-delusion more than any other. Dancers dressed as princesses, and Dragoons as oversized rabbits. Those were especially amusing, though Zexion's favourite was simply the tallest, generally most menacing by appearances, in his own costume. Large, rainbow wings shaking as he stood before the other, Lexaeus scowled, his tutu quivering as he deigned to stoop listening to what number VI had to offer up as comfort. "You know, a fairy really suits you, all considered."

* * *

The twenty-seventh. Seventy-three to go.  
Alright, you have homework again. Just because I can.  
First, go to our profile on here, and vote on the poll. Just because you can.  
Next, leave a review here just saying 'I read this.' Nothing more's needed.  
There'll be a double update for every person who does this.

-Josiy x


	28. Forever

Hey to those still reading and all the new ones. Hmm, since it's been a while since I've said anything important up here, thank yous to _MyDaroga_ for continuing to review, _unsedulous_ and _Crystaline-Crimson_ for leaving lengthy reviews that made me smile. Oh and _Kena_. A big **om nom nom** to her too.

* * *

28. Forever

Eternity was what they had now, seemingly immortal, all-powerful vessels whose only downside was a lack of a heart. An endless expanse of time, going through a routine of destroying worlds and researching ways to return to mortality. Still, with the slate haired boy beside him, forever would never quite be long enough.

* * *

The twenty-eighth. Seventy-two to go.  
Since I promised a double update, the next drabble will be up in about an hour.

-Josiy x


	29. Ecstasy

Hmm, something I ought to mention. The double update idea is per person, not review. Otherwise I'd run out of drabbles incredibly fast. So everyone else should also review. Still, review if you like and make any requests you like. Oh, and here's the second for today!

* * *

29. Ecstasy

Moaning softly, Zexion realizes that this is what he's wanted ever since he became a heartless, since even before. The scent is overwhelming, causing him to gasp and tighten his grip, forcing himself not to completely lose it. His eyes locking on Lexaeus, he reddens and shifts slightly, making the older one smile. "I guess that means you like it?" He asks, as the younger nods and forks another mouthful of curry into his mouth.

* * *

The twenty-ninth. Seventy-one to go.  
Remember, reviewsdouble updates!

-Josiy x


	30. Baby

Double rantage! Alrighty, for one, I am Canadian. Which means July the Fourth translates into 'annoy the American brother'. Which means it is always happy. Ooh, and the second. So, I've been on a mad writing binge, wrote up a few Aeleus/Ienzo oneshots. Problem is, I madly need someone to look them over for me. So anyone willing to do that, message me on my account (not this one) or leave a review.

* * *

30. Baby

Aeleus isn't quite sure what makes anyone else think he's ready to give Ienzo 'the talk' any more than they are. Possibly they're hoping that he won't ramble on, though he begins to almost immediately, only cut off with a hand. "I'm not a little kid anymore. Besides, I don't like girls. And I never will," the boy explains patiently, leaving the normally tightlipped researcher to question the others as to just when he grew up.

* * *

The thirtieth. Seventy to go.  
And yes, later today there will be another update. Lucky you guys

-Josiy x


	31. Ebony

Hey y'alls. Sorry 'bout the late update; I was out at someone's house and didn't roll in until three in the morning. The double update will instead be today. Enjoy?

* * *

31. Ebony

Their uniforms matched what they did, sinister and dark, marking off their guilt. If, that was, they could still feel guilt. White was innocence after all, by all normal interpretations. The only admission that they knew what they did was against all rules of man, and that they were sorry. And they were, but Lexaeus would give anything to make Zexion unafraid of the dark again.

* * *

The thirty-first. Sixty-nine to go.  
And could y'all do me a favour? Seeing this is the third rewrite of this drabble- I didn't make all the prompts, some were really hard- let me know how I did, kay?

-Josiy x


	32. Intoxication

The second, which is eight minutes late in my timezone, but not Alaska! So, you know, that should work. Seriously though everyone, leave me a review suggesting a story. As I am too lazy to find some to read, and pimping them out on here should be fun. Especially if you wrote them.

* * *

32. Intoxication

Breathing in the scent in the room, a strange mixture of their two scents and the poignant underlying of what had transpired, Zexion lay back, content to remain there until the end days. Lazily tracing a circle on the other's back, he considered that Luxord must also get this same feeling from his alcohol, the drunken emotion almost exactly the same as pure bliss.

* * *

The thirty-second. Sixty-eight to go.  
See above about pimpageness.

-Josiy x


	33. Dance

Hey all. It's been nice to see everyone reviewing, but the double updates run on today, so after this, you can just request whatever you would like if you do review. Especially since I am inspired and bored. And reading too. Slowly. Enjoy!

* * *

33. Dance

Working together for over ten years made people have a certain rhythm. They could reach for experiments, lean over counters to write down observations and test hypotheses without ever speaking about the project at hand. They tested bacterial strains found on heartless while discussing the newest recruit and his usefulness in their mission. The Melodious Nocturne, as Zexion had dubbed him, made music that was without real emotions, but still beautiful. It was them though, who swayed and two stepped a level below, a dance meant only for two.

* * *

The thirty-third. Sixty-seven to go.  
Pimpage begins tomorrow by the by, so suggest more to read before then!

-Josiy x


	34. Box

Second for today! Hoorah! And I have time to read too.

* * *

34. Box

"Look. My life fits in a box," Lexaeus tells him, showing the contents off. Notes, puzzles, a few pictures. The material things the younger Nobody has never needed. "Mine barely fits in a room," he replies, smirking slightly as the taller hits his head on the light.

* * *

The thirty-fourth. Sixty-six to go.  
Y'all know the deal. Review, suggest, be loved for all eternity.

-Josiy x


	35. Missing

Hi again. This is the last of my already finished pieces, so after this, I'm going on a mad writing binge tomorrow morning. As for story pimpage? Go, right now, and read Raixser's story Heroes' Melody. It has Lexaeus as a main character (legasp) plus Demyx and a really awesome storyline. The only downside? It's still updating, so you'll have to wait for the next part.

* * *

35. Missing

Without a heart, they should not really have been able to feel, according to Xemnas. They could believe they could, and function as though they did, but it was all a façade. Yet looking to Zexion and grunting a reply, too embarrassed to do more, the largest Nobody disagreed. It may only have been his speculation, but his heart couldn't be lost in he felt like this. Not in that sense. Instead, it was only waiting to be found.

* * *

The thirty-fifth. Sixty-five to go.  
Oh, and it has been decided that any suggestions will be bonus updates on a separate collection. Why? Because this is a challenge between Kena and I so...yeah. Suggest away!

-Josiy x


	36. Flower

Alright guys! Lots of new things to share today! First off, go read First Date by Pikachumaniac. It is the most epic LexZex story written to date. So go, read and be inspired. Second off…read the drabble and then we'll get to number three?

* * *

36. Flower

The rose was beautiful full of colour that represented the sun they so rarely saw. A golden symbol of his affection. Or so Lexaeus saw it, feeling crushed as it was swept away with a curt reply from the recipient. "I do not want that," Zexion had snapped, glancing at it only briefly before returning to his book. After all, yellow roses only meant friendship, the younger Nobody mused, missing the sad expression crossing the silent one's face, and he wanted a lot more than that.

* * *

The thirty-sixth. Sixty-four to go.  
Third and fourth. There's a new poll in our profile, so go vote! Oh, and the request drabbles are starting to go up today. It'll be multipairings, so feel free to request anything you'd like!

-Josiy x


	37. Lunacy

It's officially 12:47 AM here, so we're getting today's chapter out of the way early. Need I remind you of the poll and bonus drabbles? As for the pimpage…hmmm. I secretly enjoy Zemyx AU, so…ShadowAili's Heart in a Box. It was awesome. And it has lots of Zexion, so yay!

* * *

37. Lunacy

Stealing others' hearts to save their own was probably not a fair trade by any standard. Who were they, six apprentices with more balls than brains, to say their lives were worth any more than those of millions of innocent civilians? It was madness that they kept following Xemnas's orders, when they all knew him from before, when he'd been scared of the darkness; before it consumed him. Still, it might have been crazy, but being together was all they knew, and if that made them insane, then Zexion was proud to be a lunatic.

* * *

The thirty-seventh. Sixty-three to go.  
Y'all know the dealie. Review, vote, read. Be happy.

-Josiy x


	38. Amazing

Technically, this is a second update today, but whatever. Thanks to _lily23_ for the huge surge of reviews though. Oh, and for a recommendation, go read Slip Up by Maiden of Memories. Namine/Repliku is practically canon after all.

* * *

38. Amazing

The destruction of a world was a sick thing to find beauty within. After all, down below were a countless number of dying Heartless, the remnants of the populace. Still, the sky was lit with a thousand hearts floating off to the heart shaped moon, souls with dreams, wishes, feelings. All the amazing little things Zexion missed about being human. The reflection off the man beside him's eyes, passive as ever, reminded him though, that he still had something better.

* * *

The thirty-eighth. Sixty-two to go.  
Remember, the poll's still up on our profile, so vote! Oh, and does anyone here ever use those C2s?

-Josiy x


	39. Goodbye

Bit late, innit? By… a few days? Sorry, I've been on a major caffeine binge this week, which for me is the equivalent of getting completely smashed and deciding to move to the Himalayas. Going to Nepal costs at least a thousand dollars though, so I think we're good there. Now go, read ANYTHING by _XD_ and then returned enlightened but more sober than I (apparently rum and coke does not equal dinner like coffee equals breakfast. Who knew?)

* * *

39. Goodbye

Swinging his tomahawk ruthlessly, the Nobody wondered why he was trying to win so much "Do not fail me as Vexen did," Zexion warned him at the end. Do not leave me here alone, Lexaeus heard, I cannot make it to the top alone. A child's plea, the same desperate sound he'd become accustomed to as Aeleus. The countless promises he'd kept for the boy, all coming down to this one. It wasn't a bittersweet farewell. No, their ending tasted like poison; when he realized they'd never really said goodbye.

* * *

The thirty-ninth. Sixty-one to go.  
Y'all know how it works. You review, I remember not to disappear for three, four days on end.

-Josiy x


	40. Leather

Okay, now I've finally gotten over myself (took longer than usual, but there you go), we can now go back to daily updates. Pouting because I don't get any recognition is stupid. Firstly, because I have had acknowledgement; more than I ever expected actually, and secondly, because it makes me a hypocrite. So, go read Surgeon General's Warning by _Dualism_ because it fiiiiinally updated. And it has Zexion. Oh, and…ENJOY!

* * *

40. Leather

"The black will be the most accurate representation of our role in subsequent missions," Zexion informed the Superior as they chose a uniform. Armour was unnecessary, but to be legends they had to be a recognizable force. His preference for the outfit was easily justifiable to the others, but he still cringed inwardly at the lie. After all, the way the tight material cupped number five's thighs was most definitely a more worthy reason.

* * *

The fortieth. Sixty to go.  
Off to Wonderland in a bit, so another tomorrow.

-Josiy x


	41. Hero

Behemoth is amazing people. Any Canadians should be proud to have it as heritage. Plus you get me too so… okay. After this, go read Chapstick by _Zume-chan_. And yes, it's more Zemyx. I'd run out of ideas otherwise.

* * *

41. Hero

Unbeknownst to the later members, it is not Xemnas, self-appointed supreme ruler of them all, who created their titles. Their names of course, were his doing, but the descriptive phrases in the Proof of Existence? All Zexion, scheming as always. The only one he'd ever had difficulties with was his own. After all, Lexaeus was the quiet one, and after being his saviour so long, adding the word hero afterwards seemed nothing more than the truth.

* * *

The forty- first. Fifty-nine to go.  
Guys, the poll's still up, so it you haven't voted on it, please do. You'll have my almost eternal gratitude if you do!

-Josiy x


	42. Villain

Lalala, scrumbly beans. Updated for today, as well as in this together (needs more requests if you'd like dudes and dudettes) and possibly treasure ahoy! Rejoice! And read…oh! _Crystaline-Crimson_'s new oneshot Programming. It has not happy Sora, so what more do you need?

* * *

42. Villain

Lexaeus hated his title from the second he got it. Knowing who it came from gave him a nice warm fuzzy feeling- or would have, had he still had the ability to have feelings- but it never seemed to fit. Protagonists were the good guys, the ones who placed themselves in risk to protect those near and dear to them. If that were true though, why would he be in this situation, getting that name from someone he wanted to protect from the dangers of the worlds?

* * *

The forty-second. Fifty-eight to go.  
Go vote on poll, review, drink coffee, write stuff…etcetera, etcetera.

-Josiy x


	43. Whisper

Dudes, you know what I somehow forgot? The awesomeness that started me actually shipping LexZex. Talking in Circles by _surestsmile_. Go, read, mock my lack of genius in comparison. But first, enjoy!

* * *

43. Whisper

The entire lab was empty by its normal standards. Plants all in terrariums, notes in binders, subjects- Dusks usually- all tossed out. Their theory had been a failure again; a long series of tests just to show something improbable was, in fact, impossible. A waste of time and effort again, and Lexaeus, head down on a bench, seemed to be taking it worst. Zexion had tried to sooth the problem, listing off all the hypotheses yet to be tried, concluding by staring at the sullen face and asking why exactly, he needed his heart so badly. His answer had come hours later, still sitting there downcast, murmured gently to an abandoned room. "Because I need to give it to you."

* * *

The forty-third. Fifty-seven to go.  
Right, nothing much to put here. Suggest more things to write and read, chill out, vote on polls.

-Josiy x


	44. Scream

Okay, warning right now: the following rant has NOTHING to do with the drabble. Or the pairing. What it does have to do with is the lack of awesome, Xaldin filled goodies on FFN. Of the labeled stories, there's four pages of fics included him. More than Lexaeus, I know, but I digress. Of those, a quarter involve him and Xiggy and another ten percent are him and Luxord. I love them both and all, but come on. Too moody old dudes together? Maybe Xaldin's sideburns don't deserve a pretty boy but can't we have like…Xaldin and Selphie (I'm way too tempted to write it) or even…Xaldin and Vexen (one story dudes, ONE)? Anyways, read We're All Mad Here by _FortunaStoryteller_ to go love the almighty Xaldin.

* * *

44. Scream

Zexion never talked after becoming a Nobody, at least not at first. His lack of emotion wasn't so disturbing as the others', mainly because he was so serious to begin with. As a child, Ienzo had been the coldest of the five who had followed Xehanort into the darkness. As a Nobody, he was colder still, communicating only when it had a purpose. There was a comfort for Lexaeus though, in knowing that the boy's last word while he still had a heart had been his own name, echoing into oblivion.

* * *

The forty- fourth. Fifty-six to go.  
I apologize for the long rant up there. Forgive me?

-Josiy x


	45. Mirror

Hey all. Well, I'm pretty sure this is the only story of mine you guys have looked at. Otherwise you would have seen I've been writing like a madman, woman…madwoman, yes. Sadly none of it is LexZex for some reason, but if you have a chance, check it out anyways? Oh and Fairytale by _Only-Slightly-Obsessed-Un_. It was cute.

* * *

45. Mirror

There are times where Zexion thinks he understands why Lexaeus is so involved with him. His hair is fashionable in some worlds, and his figure is quite delicate and beautiful. Even their tastes and beliefs in regards to research materials and ethics are similar, so much that a close relationship is only expected. Other times though, glancing into the face of his own reflection and tracing the hard lines of the jaw and cold, impassive gaze staring back, he can only wonder what about this monster could be attractive.

* * *

The forty-fifth. Fifty-five to go.  
Lalala, see you tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	46. Waffle

Dudes, my computer is an absolute mess and likes to die on me when I have use of it. So for once, it's not my fault this isn't up. Forgive me and read? Ooh, today's is for Kena, for sure. And she knows why. Ooh, and mentioning her, go read Fate is Chance Destiny is Choice, which is on this account. Like I mentioned waaaaay back in the first chapter, it's the same challenge that this is, just a different pet pairing.

* * *

46. Waffle

The furious snarl emitting from the silent hero's mouth would make any man feel righteous in fleeing with a high pitched scream. As it was, both Demyx and Axel bolted into a portal before the sentence was finished. "What is this mess," the Nobody growled, causing Vexen to take a tentative step backwards as a thick arm swept over the room. Bowls were upturned and a bag of flour had seemingly been upended. "and who is responsible?" Holding out a plate, Zexion raised a thin arm up, making the remaining Organization members hold their breaths. Not until number five nodding passively to him, plucking the food up did any of them relax, covering laughter as they did. "Thank you," he murmured, before noticing the multitude of eyes watching. Shifting an arm to shield the food he growled again. "MY waffles."

* * *

The forty-sixth. Fifty-four to go.  
One more today and two tomorrow so I can catch up. Thanks for reading y'all!

-Josiy x


	47. Puzzle

Second for today. Um…go read… Red Hots by _lovetheHams_. It has Roxas, candy and the best description of Riku ever. And much love to _Raixser_ for reviewing!

* * *

47. Puzzle

As an apprentice to Ansem the Wise, Aeleus has always been assured of his mental capabilities. Logic problems, simple puzzles, complex math equations, scientific discoveries; mastered all by his hand. However, the enigma that was his seven year old roommate was more than even he could figure out.

* * *

The forty-seventh. Fifty-three to go.  
That's it for today, but doubles again tomorrow- or Saturday- so come back then!

-Josiy x


	48. Epic

Kay, the double's tomorrow. I lied, I'm sorry. For now though, read _Zheyne'_s Better off Without. It will blow your mind if you've had more than four cups of coffee.

* * *

48. Epic

First he'd had to pass the admissions test, and then spend ten years doing incredibly grueling research projects. After, there'd been the Door to Darkness, losing his heart and emotions, learning to fight with the lexicon. Some missions, taking orders from someone with ludicrously coloured hair and an old friend who'd taken his teacher's name and become entirely insane. An epic quest just to find out that what he'd be searching for all those years had in fact, been beside him going through the same quest the whole time.

* * *

The forty-eighth. Fifty-two to go.  
Kay, see y'all tomorrow.

-Josiy x


	49. Bird

Hey y'all! New drabble, more later. Not much to say.

* * *

49. Bird

Trampling grass, to head to his normal training space is when Lexaeus spots it. Frail and beautiful, the grey feathers parted around a gash under the wing. He abandons his plans, taking it back through the portal and carrying for it as carefully as he can. The mockingbird reminds him of Zexion, of the innocence and the unassuming loveliness, despite its physical weakness. It is because of this he tries so hard to save the poor creature, and it is because of this that he weeps when he cannot save it, heart or no heart.

* * *

The forty-ninth. Fifty-one to go.  
Double today, so come back later!

-Josiy x


	50. Fear

Whoa. As of this, we hit the halfway mark. Which is completely insane. The fact that people who were reading twenty days ago still are now- or person that I know of- is incredible. So…yeah. Please keep reading?

* * *

50. Fear

Ienzo is fascinated by the raindrops over the city and peers out his window for hours as they track down it. Wandering later, he is even more spellbound by the effect the thunder has on the seemingly fearless researcher in the room beside.

* * *

The fiftieth. Fifty to go.  
And…I'll see you soon.

-Josiy x


	51. Seconds

Okay, the new stats system is possibly the most distracting thing I've ever seen. I came on early this morning to upload this, clicked it and played for like ten minutes until I forgot why I came on in the first place. Oh and this is officially the first drabble of the second half! Yay!

* * *

51. Seconds

They said you never forgot your first. Lexaeus figured that was because afterwards, the second, third, however many times, you knew what would happen before it even did. Lips always fit together the same way, hands generally followed the same lines. A new mission into the darkness, meant going after Zexion and sacrificing his own safety for the others. It had always been that way, and the second time the boy held out his hand and asked him to go where they could both end up dead, Lexaeus still agreed.

* * *

The fifty-first. Forty-nine to go.  
Yeah, the usual. Leave a review, suggestions for things to read, whatever. Or just carry on with your day.

-Josiy x


	52. Voices

I forgot! I'm sorry! Doubles tomorrow? If you'll forgive me then?

* * *

52. Voices

They looked different from before. Taller, darker, slightly terrifying. All the things that came with darkness. Even their names were different though, anagrams that turned them into different people. Ones without hearts. Nobodies. Nothing, now that all they had been was changed. Zexion doesn't realize he's spoken out loud until a soothing hand strokes his face, talking softly in the tenor voice he knows so well. This, at least, hasn't changed.

* * *

The fifty-second. Forty-eight to go.  
Next in about twelve hours! See you soon!

-Josiy x


	53. Shadows

New chapter up. More later tonight.

* * *

53. Shadows

Skulking in the darkness, the brunet shifts from wall to wall, the cat wrapped in his arms. If the others see, they will mention it to Ansem and the animal will be left to starve, he knows. His secrecy is built solely on saving the creature, weak as it may be. Turning a corner, Aeleus sees the nine year old standing there, frowning at him as he opens his mouth to explain. "You are more than six feet tall, you realize," he points out, taking the injured kitten before adding pointedly to it, "you do not exactly fit in shadows."

* * *

The fifty-third. Forty-seven to go.  
…Same as above.

-Josiy x


	54. Destiny

My failure to update has no excuse. I'm just an idiot. Ah well.

* * *

54. Destiny

They were all fated to walk through that door at some point it their lives. The Door to Darkness was literal for them, figurative for most, by ever present, looming over every life and threatening to take all that was good away. It was always painful, never safe and reeked of sorrow, but with Zexion as his guiding light, it would have to be okay.

* * *

The fifty-fourth. Forty-six to go.  
Gotta go write the next one now. See ya soon!

-Josiy x


	55. Scheme

Second of today! Which means, for now, that I'm caught up.

* * *

55. Scheme

He'd go up, talk about something trivial and convince the older assistant he was the one to make the first move. Therefore, any rejection would be seen as confused intentions. It might not be pure genius, or his most successful plan, but at least it was one. However, entering the lab to be greeted by excited faces and news about a new discovery, Ienzo remembered that quote about mice and men and sighed.

* * *

The fifty-fifth. Forty-five to go.  
So, now that I finally caught up, can I point over at that button at the bottom? The one that says review? …Nah, didn't think so.

-Josiy x


	56. Vertigo

Back again. Two days in a row that I update as many times as I say. Wow. Enjoy!

* * *

56. Vertigo

From the beginning, he'd been hard-pressed to describe the cause of his flu like symptoms. His face burned frequently and after certain comments, he became dizzy and breathless. Ienzo had assumed it to be an illness, shrugged off by his teacher who chuckled and sent him off. Only after one such fainting spell did he wake up in a pair of warm arms and research again. Vertigo, fever and emotional turmoil all turned to one problem. A crush.

* * *

The fifty-sixth. Forty-four to go.  
See you tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	57. Fate

As always, the rant has little to do with the drabble. So what, you ask, are you complaining about now Josiy? A severe lack of Larxene and DiZ stories? No, I say to you, though there aren't any of those either. I'm complaining about a lack of reviews in general. Not for me, as most of you have been more than kind enough to say hi, but for fanfiction in general. People beg for them. They say 'oh please please, if you enjoyed it, review' and, for multichaptered items, where they can be bothered to update, people do. But oneshots are ignored, neglected, and generally 'meh'ed. The great are honoured sure. But the little fanchild? Left in the rain. So go, my pretties and spread love to the little ones. And tell me who deserves that love too. Now enjoy!

* * *

57. Fate

There was any number of reasons to why Xehanort had come to them, proposing forbidden studies that had landed them as Nobodies. To why, instead of founding their own laboratories independently, they'd all made a pact and an Organization that kept them together. So many rational reasons that that particular chain of events had kept them all together, but Lexaeus preferred his own ideas. Why couldn't it just be Fate taking pity on him and making sure he didn't lose his best friend?

* * *

The fifty-seventh. Forty-three to go.  
Heh, can you tell I wrote this one today? Tomorrow's is already written, so see you then!

-Josiy x


	58. Jump

Right, new one is up! Enjoy!

* * *

58. Jump

Hopping up and down makes him look like a right fool, Ienzo knows, but he can't help it. The parade is filled with interesting floats and dancers and mages using their magic for tricks. A rare sight for someone who barely left home to wander around Radiant Garden, or any ten year old for that matter. The arms scooping him up are hard to protest with that thought, and their odd comfort only makes the normally stoic boy smile.

* * *

The fifty-eighth. Forty-two to go.  
right, tomorrow's might be late as a, I have to write it and b, I'm finally seeing Batman tomorrow! YES!

-Josiy x


	59. Alibis

A warning before reading this- it hasn't been edited and was typed by a slightly crazed individual. Which would be me still on the combined high of watching the Dark Knight and drinking a quad café mocha. Fun stuff.

* * *

59. Alibis

The crimes the Organization caused weren't against any written laws, just those of humanity and emotion. In the pursuit of happiness they'd destroyed worlds, stolen hearts, murdered the heartless and otherwise destroyed everything good and pure. If there were ever a tribunal of universal proportions, they would be guilty of every crime in the book. Lexaeus had only the consolation that within the laboratory, they had the alibi of never touching something and watching it wither away.

* * *

The fifty-ninth. Forty-one to go.  
Okay dudettes- since I don't know if any guys are reading this- next one shall be up tomorrow. Rejoice!

-Josiy x


	60. Nightmare

Hey y'alls! Rejoice, for I bring you another update! And a semi-important number too. Oh, and In This Together updates today too! And possibly again soon. So yeah, good day, good day.

* * *

60. Nightmare

The scent was fading too fast for comfort, not that there could be such things anymore. Staring at the puzzle piece in his hand, Zexion shuddered, preparing to go down fighting. Finding someone who cared about him had been great, but if dreams could come true, then so could nightmares.

* * *

The sixtieth. Forty to go.  
Gah. Tomorrow's is the last for this week to already be written, but I promise if I miss any updates, I'll catch them up by Sunday.

-Josiy x


	61. Thunder

Another day, another drabble. And maybe, eventually some full stories. Maybe.

* * *

61. Thunder

Their circumstances are those which could never be predicted, having exceeded the expectations of almost all modern sciences. By any other researcher's information, it should not have worked, definitely not as it had. Staring stunned at the newly formed Lexaeus though, Zexion worried about different probabilities. How impossible was it that returning his heart would make the flush of his cheeks feel more natural? To feel this never spoken emotion without thundering in his chest seemed an awful waste.

* * *

The sixty-first. Thirty-nine to go.  
See you tomorrow?

-Josiy x


	62. Translations

Okay, nothing to rant about. Low on caffeine. Lucky for you hey? Anyways, just kind of typed this up right now, so let me know how it goes.

* * *

62. Translations

Ansem the Wise, in his utterly wise mindframe, accepted his apprentices' needs to learn specific talents and develop those. However, in his great intelligence, he knew they all had to learn the basics. It was decisions like that that left Aeleus and Braig being tutored by the youngest of their group on languages. Awful as his pronunciation was, the broad shouldered Aeleus could translate the sentences well enough to answer the slightly older assistant's questions. "It means I love you," he answered a particular question, barely reacting to the darker haired teen slinging an arm around him and chirping out 'Oh, I love you too!'. Instead his eyes were on Ienzo, who merely smiled, nodded, and went right back to his book.

* * *

The sixty-second. Thirty-eight to go.  
Going to show tomorrow, so no idea if I'll be able to get a fresh drabble up.

-Josiy x


	63. Game

Finally got five minutes to sit down and write this. Will catch up once I find ten more minutes to write the rest up. So yeah.

* * *

63. Game

They did logic problems, competed in their research, played game after game of chess and generally avoided the conflicts above. The rest of the Organization had turned fighting heartless into a sport, fighting each other a political game. They were all playing at being Nobodies with all the new recruits, and Zexion was content to sit at the sidelines rather than lose.

* * *

The sixty-third. Thirty-seven to go.  
Shall hopefully get the next two up tomorrow. Possibly not.

-Josiy x


	64. Mad

It's up again. Yay. Still have to keep writing though.

* * *

64. Mad

"M-m-me?" the younger of the two stammered for what seemed the first time in their long acquaintance. "Is this some form of joke? Or are you absolutely insane?" A worthy question, considering the fact they'd become Nobodies by following the ideals of a man who most definitely had a few screws loose. Still, with all of that putting the simple statement in perspective, Lexaeus was perfectly honest as he shrugged. "That's more sane than usual."

* * *

The sixty-fourth. Thirty-six to go.  
Next up soon with any luck.

-Josiy x


	65. Devastation

Starting to get back on track. So yeah, rejoice.

* * *

65. Devastation

They'd brought it upon the world each apprentice had been born in, wrought destruction across its inhabitants and left a mess behind. It was merely a reflection of their own lives to Ienzo though, soon to lose even that name, the ruins not only of the city they called home, but every hope they'd had.

* * *

The sixty-fifth. Thirty-five to go.  
See you tomorrow with any luck.

-Josiy x


	66. Perfect

Three for three! Yes! Plus the rest of this week's are sort of written, so I can finally keep ahead. Enjoy, okay?

* * *

66. Perfect

Zexion adored Lexaeus as much as any Nobody could. He was his steadfast companion and the only one he trusted not to betray him. Still sometimes, in the other's more sentimental moments, declaring that he was wonderful and lovely and perfect, Zexion hated him more than anything else. Those words never made him whole, only more conscious of how empty he was inside.

* * *

The sixty-sixth. Thirty-four to go.  
Okay, since I have less to write tomorrow, and not too much to do since it's Monday, make a request? If you like.

-Josiy x


	67. Stuttering

For once, not really my fault. Computer with everything on it was inaccessible so this is the first chance I've had to put it up. But the updates shall flow between work days. Yay for finally getting a job?

* * *

67. Stuttering

As the twelve year old Aeleus attempts to start a conversation with Ansem's newest recruit, the boy laughs and comments on his stutter. Shy as he is, the elder of the two attempts to correct him. Only the child's hard eyes make him too nervous. Later, they'll make him nervous for a whole different reason, and he'll stutter again.

* * *

The sixty-seventh. Thirty-three to go.  
Let's see if I can keep my promises this time hey?

-Josiy x


	68. Timebomb

Hello all

First weekend off, hurrah! Spent today sleeping in and figuring out this computer. Sadly, it still crashes and I still get lazy, but updates should show up more often than once a month. Thanks to everyone who stuck around this long!

68. Timebomb

"Go. Away. **Now**, Lexaeus," Zexion's growl maintained irritation without emitting any other sentiments. A practiced response, seeing that even though they supposedly could not feel, the first instinct of any Nobody was to react with a façade of emotion. His face was impassive, but the larger man reached out, smoothing furrowed eyebrows that had never twitched with his words. Underneath his fingertips, he could feel the soft skin that never pulsed with anger or lust or any other trivial feeling. It was all inside, tucked up so tightly that any moment, when the timer counted down to zero, he would explode with thoughts and emotions and if Lexaeus wasn't there, he'd spend the rest of his days wondering just how beautiful it would be.

The sixty-eighth. Thirty-two to go.  
Can you tell I didn't make this prompt?

-Josiy x


	69. Abducted

Yay for updates! Two in a row, hurrah! Work tomorrow though, so who knows what's happening then.

* * *

69. Abducted

"Lexaeus is missing! Obviously someone has found this world, abducted him and is even now punishing him now for every crime against humanity we have ever committed," Zexion announces to a rather confused Demyx, who blinks at him around a cupcake, and points dimly towards the kitchen. His hysterical superior, showing more emotion then makes sense for a Nobody, even if he was acting, nearly collapses with relief as the taller brown haired man quirks a smile and holds out a plate of food. "Did they drug me too?" he inquires, catching the boy in a one armed hug and shaking his head.

* * *

The sixty-ninth. Thirty-one to go.  
Feel free to drop a comment on here anytime y'all.

-Josiy x


	70. Thoughtless

Updatage, hurrah! English Lit leaves plenty of time to doodle down ideas, so the updates hopefully will keep coming.

70. Thoughtless

It was a meaningless action, no mental output put towards it, and no heart with emotions to put behind it. A simple clasp on the shoulders as the bulky man stepped forward to explain their mistake. The error had been all of their fault, and not just one could take the blame. An action without plans, thoughts, beliefs behind it. That moment meant the world, and no one could take it away.

* * *

The seventieth. Thirty to go.  
Could use some ideas and suggestions to play with to kill boredom. Until then!

-Josiy x


	71. Paralyzed

New update. Not much to say right now, but i'm sure I'll think of something for tomorrow, promises.

* * *

71. Paralyzed

His arms stayed stiffly at his sides, lips unyielding, strong chest rising heavily with every stunned breath. Shock had rippled through his large body, freezing him in place, a stone Goliath. Lexaeus hadn't dreamt of this moment, to be sure, but if he had, its outcome, would be nothing like that, as the smaller Nobody loosened his grip and walked away, thin frown slipping onto his own pale lips.

* * *

The seventy-first. Twenty-nine to go.  
As always, opinions and reading suggestions and loved. More tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	72. What If

Not too much to say again. Continued adoration to everyone still reading. Oh, and in case you have ten seconds to spare, go vote on the poll in our profile? My curiousity needs sated.

* * *

72. What If?

"What would our lives be like if we had chosen to ignore Xehanort?" Zexion asks as they set up another diagnostic test on a Dusk. "Cold," he answers, after pondering a few minutes. No matter where that life had led, following Ansem or falling into obscurity, he would have been too nervous to speak up about his emotions. It was so much easier, the Silent Hero thought, leaning forward and stealing a kiss from the other, to be in love when everything else couldn't get in the way.

* * *

The seventy-second. Twenty-eight to go.  
See you tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	73. Regret

Hey. J'ai returné and all that. Most of the updates are finished now, thanks to the genius of Nick Thomas (Spill Canvas is my cure all), so updates should be fairly consistent to the end of this month. If they aren't, check the profile here for any news as to why it isn't. And any other surprises. Enjoy!

* * *

73. Regret

If Zexion ever got the chance to lament about his life, if a Nobody could do such a thing, he would have a single choice to repent over making. Not becoming what he was, or killing so many innocents in the quest to cure his self-inflicted exile from society. Falling in love was the worst choice he could have made, the consequences so greatly outweighing the benefits. Euphoria of loving and being in love was a strong power in itself, but never having touched it would have been better than having it ripped away in the one moment he needed it most.

* * *

The seventy-third. Twenty-seven to go.  
Anyone feel like dropping some comments? Will always be appreciated.

-Josiy x


	74. Waiting

Hey again dearies. How y'all doing? Just out of curiosity, who's still around? Afterfour months of constant breaks, excuses and drivel, is anyone still hanging around, waiting for me to get my act together? Or did you take the high road and go to the more dedicated, talented authors this fandom is sprouting everyday?

* * *

74. Waiting

"You're late," Ienzo had hissed at him, pointing at the clock with a frown, "Now I'll never get to finish the proposal on time." Murmuring an apology to that sour expression, Aeleus bitterly took his seat. So the other apprentice would have to wait for the grant. He'd been standing patiently at the sidelines for the boy from the beginning, and always would. What was five minutes in a lifetime?

* * *

The seventy-fourth. Twenty-six to go.  
More tomorrow, hoorah!

-Josiy x


	75. Death

Lalala, I have returned again. No update tomorrow though, as I work once I get out of class. Literally waking up heading to school, home to change, work and home to bed. Regular updates will come back after that though. Excitement?

* * *

75. Death

Vexen being gone destroyed the peace they'd had, the blond's harsh comments and analytical attitude bringing a shade of humour to their mundane existence. The missing third wheel ought to have brought them closer, but, as Lexaeus saw it, they'd only seen the void dying would leave behind, and were trying to make it smaller by leaving before they were made to.

* * *

The seventy-fifth. Twenty-five to go.  
See y'all Thursday.

-Josiy x


	76. Calculations

Back again! Actually being consistent too, wow. Course, NaNoWriMo's next week, so who knows how long that'll last. In December I'll probably start an actual LexZex story though. More excitement? Heh. Enjoy!

* * *

76. Calculations

What was five minutes in a lifetime? A mere five minutes of absolutely bliss and cheer, before the slate haired teen turned and walked stiffly away, embarrassed, confused, and most likely furious with him. In the grand scheme of things, what was five minutes of tingling lips and flushed cheeks and joy, compared to a lifetime of regret and patient nothingness? It was not equal, but greater; he decided later, heavy steps slowing to a lighter, softer skip. Greater than that life, and greater than the whole world.

* * *

The seventy-sixth. Twenty-four to go.  
Work and Halloween tomorrow so tentative update. Will be one Saturday though, if that helps?

-Josiy x


	77. Knife

I have returned again. Still sketching out the rough idea of that LexZex story I mentioned before, so leave me a shout if you want to suggest a specific pairing you'd like included. And while I'm here, enjoy!

* * *

77. Knife

"I feel nothing for you," the boy patiently reminds him, the words perfectly sincere. Without a heart, they can't feel anything. Lexaeus's reaction is much like when it was as they stepped into the darkness the first time however. The wrenching sensation in his chest of a sharp implement plunging between his ribs may only be based on a memory, but still the pain is real.

* * *

The seventy-seventh. Twenty-three to go.  
Double updates start tomorrow. Excitement?

-Josiy x


	78. Lovers

Consistency! Yay! Let's see if I can keep it up tonight and tomorrow hey?

* * *

78. Lovers

"So what are we?" he asked, a blanket wrapped around his waist as he sat up, aware of the green eyes following his movements and thought patterns. The same as after every breakthrough, classifying it as a discovery, failure or whatever else. "Friends?" Lexaeus suggested calmly, never moving from where he lay. The idea was quickly shot down as the bedspread moved with the slender figure. "No, that was before today. I meant as of now," he added, pausing before posing another question. "What am I to you? In the grand scheme of this Organization?" The pause between his own questions wasn't long, but it was still longer than the time it took for the man in his bed to answer. "Everything."

* * *

The seventy-eighth. Twenty-two to go.  
Second update of the day goes up around four EST.

-Josiy x


	79. Shattered

It's one minute to midnight as I type this. Yay consistency!

* * *

79. Shattered

Glass lies across the floor, the silver frame dented within the whirlwind of crushed materials a weapon in its own right. In the center of the chaos lies the broken young man Lexaeus has been looking for, the empty vessel that once held the strongest heart he knew. Now it's gone, torn from its resting place like the picture in his hands, separated into two distinct groups. "It's broken," he whispers sullenly, holding out the image, cleaved between the ones at the castle and those in the city, "I don't know how to fix it."

* * *

The seventy-ninth. Twenty-one to go.  
See you in seven hours!

-Josiy x


	80. Memory

More consistency! Hurrah!

* * *

80. Memory

Sunlight streams down on the field as they run across it, tripping over their feet as they went. The youngest, hitting the ground, is tugged to his feet by the tallest and they still run on, laughing and running eternally as the slate haired man bolts upright in his bed and lets out a mournful sigh, reminiscing about days long gone.

* * *

The eightieth. Twenty to go.  
As always, feel free to drop me a line. I actually secretly like people!

-Josiy x


	81. Guardian Angel

Last update for today. Double updates may continue over the weekend, not too sure. Oh and since I'm assuming y'all ship LexZex, go check out anything written by _WonderlandSyndrome_. I haven't gotten around to reading Meet Me at Midnight just yet, but What Happens in the Basement is a bunch of awesometacular drabbles. Go, read, enjoy.

* * *

81. Guardian Angel

At eight, Ienzo was too young to be exposed to their adult world of patents, diplomacy and detachment. His roommate might have been bright and mature, but the brunet knew he was just a child, waking up with nightmares about darkness and loneliness and weeping. He'd taken vigil at the edge of the bed since it started, only blushing when the smaller boy mentioned an angel protecting him against the monsters of the night.

* * *

The eighty-first. Nineteen to go.  
Whoa, never thought I'd get so far. Request some pieces if you like, I could use the practice!

-Josiy x


	82. Globe

Okay, probably just the one for today, since I picked up an extra shift at work. Sorry babies. In return I am at least working on a little bit of other writing? And finishing every outstanding writing project I have so I can devote loads of time to it. Hoorah?

* * *

82. Globe

"What is this circle for?" Zexion asks blandly, pointing to the island circled in crayon, 'WE' written within. "There's nothing of importance there." Lexaeus shrugs at him, handing off the book he'd offered to lend. Of course, Zexion would never remember that day when the youngest of Ansem's apprentices had pointing to it and informed him that one day, they'd move there and find their own students. The letters were added inside, just because the sound of them and knowing that they stood only for him and Ienzo had made him more than willing to cross an ocean.

* * *

The eighty-second. Eighteen to go.  
Lalala, see you tomorrow!

-Josiy x


	83. Silence

And back again. Are you excited?

* * *

83. Silence

One day Aeleus had simply stopped speaking. Rather than his usual quiet demeanor, amused but wisely keeping his thoughts to himself, there was instead an ominous hush over him that none of them could explain. Only Braig, the body language expert of the apprentices could guess that it had to do with the youngest of them, oblivious to the longing gaze fixed upon him.

* * *

The eighty-third. Seventeen to go.  
Double updates again tomorrow! And more 'ooh, go read that' moments probably.

-Josiy x


	84. Frayed

Mildly hectic past few days. Will manage another update tonight though, hooray.

* * *

84. Frayed

Vexen was gone, the redhead who ought to have saved him was most likely a traitor and their precious vessel of power, Roxas, was supposedly thinking of leaving them and making his own way. With so much deceit and hatred, the Organization was falling apart at the seams. The stilted conversations with Lexaeus in the few hours since seemed to indicate another end, as they split apart, separate in a way they'd never been before.

* * *

The eighty-fourth. Sixteen to go.  
Anyone with knowledge of 18th and 19th century romance novelists would be greatly loved. Stupid ISU.

-Josiy x


	85. Entangled

Sorry as always for not updating on time or replying to reviews. I just can't think of anything to say beyond 'okay, I'll write more!' and 'you should write something LexZex too! Your writing's good!'. But I creep all your pages faithfully I promise.

* * *

85. Entangled

Light brown against pale cream, hands clasped comfortably together. Reddish hair against a grey canvas. Two coffees, one black, and other with a hint of cream, drunk interchangeably. A night bundled in green sheets, the next in blue ones. Their lives, Zexion thought in mild astoundment, were so intertwined that he could no longer tell where his ended and Lexaeus's began.

* * *

The eighty-fifth. Fifteen to go.  
Maybe triple tonight, not sure. Going to see what I can do!

-Josiy x


	86. Midnight

As always, thanks for any reviews. I know I don't reply much, but they do brighten my day.

* * *

86. Midnight

Walking through the portal to his room, Zexion pauses and looks back. "How rude. I don't even get a goodnight kiss?" The thick arms scooping him up and the lips burning against his own are enough to force his eyes closed before dropping him back down dazed. "Goodnight," the other replies, walking away stolidly as the clock chimes the end of another unexpected day.

* * *

The eighty-sixth. Fourteen to go.  
Second update for today in a half hour. Go me? Heh.

-Josiy x


	87. Grave

Have returned! Shall be finishing the drabbles shortly as well, before starting my magic project. Going for a goal of two thousand tonight, but we'll see. Enjoy!

* * *

87. Grave

The Proof of Existence chamber proves more depressing than anything to the entire Organization, as they all avoid it on principle. Still, it makes a great place to eat a picnic, sit and contemplate the world and anything in it. There's no reason to think about the fact the little date is in a cemetery-to-be or that you've avoided talks of each other with research and peach schnapps. After all, you have no plans to die before him, and without him, you know you'll never survive the madness around.

The eighty-seventh. Thirteen to go.  
If FFnet's login thing doesn't kill me, the next update will be…soon. I can promise that much at least.

* * *

-Josiy x


	88. Obvious

Hiiii Y'all~

* * *

88. Obvious

"What should I do?" he murmured quietly, watching the smallest of the three retreat back into the kitchenette, apron tied loosely. Almost provocatively, the way they emphasized Zexion's thin hips and sinewy body. Muscles in his own body tightened at the sight and he looked back to the blond across from him by way of distraction. His helplessness amused the more analytical man, but the small smirk of his comrade's face was near sadistic. "I should think _that_ is apparent," Vexen replied cheerfully, nodding suggestively and grinning again, "and thus we have our true problem."

* * *

The eighty-eighth. Twelve to go.  
Shocker! Two updates! Most likely no more today, but I WILL finish this up this week!  
plus, our PMs are now active. Drop us a line sugars.

-Josiy x


	89. Abandonment

Back again! Almost to the end and excited. Of school and this piece. Whoo~!

* * *

89. Abandonment

Zexion stands there in the basement cooking, when he loses the scent. Freshly turned earth covered by chemicals, sweat and the faintest tang of ink off a book fades completely, causing him to pause and breathe deeply, hoping that it still pervaded the air. With nothing indicating the larger man is still alive, he calmly accepts that he is alone and thinks wistfully that for the first time, Lexaeus has been the one who left him behind.

* * *

The eighty-ninth. Eleven to go.  
Another update'll be popping out later today. Until then, drop a line on what you want to see next from us. Would be uber helpful!

-Josiy x


	90. Deceit

Does final sprint cover this well enough? Between napping and my writer's final project, it might end up being a marathon though. Wish me luck?

* * *

90. Deceit

"I'll be back as soon as I convince him to help us," is what he said. Yet here Zexion is, tricking the boy in question, who could not be convinced to join them. Here he is alone, and their laboratory is empty. He is never going to return to those rooms, to do his puzzles, or complain about the added workload thrust upon him. He will never be back, soon or ever even, and the lie tears apart whatever of Ienzo's heart that remains within his Nobody.

* * *

The ninetieth. Ten to go.  
More updates once I get some other things finished. Possibly still tonight! Whoo~!

-Josiy x


	91. Slander

Okay, maybe not last night. Still working on updates though!

* * *

91. Slander

Ienzo ignores the first whispers on the streets, assuming they are just fools' babble; that they will soon pass. The second wave he denies, and the third leaves him simply on the edge of despair, unsure of what to say to the rumours. Asking for advice means admitting their truth, but avoiding them means seeking comfort in the one person he can't stand to have hear them.

* * *

The ninety-first. Nine to go.  
At least one more update from me today- just not necessarily on this account. Ciaos!

-Josiy x


	92. Paedophile

I know I haven't updated this pretty much all week, but except for yesterday I managed to post something every day. As for this drabble...This one isn't my fault name wise. There wasn't much to work with either. So yeah, sorry.

* * *

92. Paedophile

Showing affection only to his youngest apprentice and keeping a handful of prepubescent boys in his home as students was perfectly logical for Ansem the Wise. Children's young minds needed nurturing and the baby of the group still craved for adult comfort. Still, Aeleus couldn't figure out if the surge of protectiveness he felt was jealousy developed from his fledgling emotions, or a warning of problems to come.

* * *

The ninety-second. Eight to go.  
Oh! Is 6/5 day next week, which is a tentative deadline to finish these. Might start a Ienzo-centric series though, have enough oneshots for it. Whoo?

-Josiy x


End file.
